Primitive Mind
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Naruto receives an anonymous letter from a secret admirer. Who could be?Translation of "Mente Primitiva"


Naruto did not know what was about to happen. He had been called to a meeting at night in a public park of the Leaf through an unsigned note, but the smell of perfume leaved in him the impression that it was a legitimate message from a woman. That of course convinced him to go.

He walked to the park on time, and to his surprise Hinata Hyuga was the only person at the given point, apparently also waiting for someone.

She was standing. She turned to him, feeling his arrival after hearing his footsteps. She was frightened at first, but then smiled when she saw Naruto was who was there. But Naruto remained confused.

Hinata did not believe that such simple tactic could have worked, and it was all thanks to Shino. He had heard her say the name of Naruto in her sleep in the middle of a mission and confronted her abut her emotions for Naruto. Surprisingly, after Hinata told him she loved Naruto, but that she could not confess to him, he sought to advice Hinata and assure her that Naruto should immediately accept it, but Shino had lied about the reasons for this.

He had talked about goodness and beauty to Hinata, but Shino saw the primitive and infantile personality Naruto and saw that he would accept Hinata easily because of her obscenely large breasts and the emotional neediness of him, someone who grew up without parents, and was rejected by Sakura every time he tried. Hinata would be a lifesaver in a ocean of liquid concrete.

And then he gave the idea of the anonymous letter to arrange a meeting in a dark and secluded park, since he was sure Naruto would engage in obscene activities almost immediately, probably involving kissing Hinata ... and go far, very far from there, without understanding the basics of etiquette.

And without a strong light source or others to intimidate Hinata to resist, they could soon consummate their feelings. But Shino honestly didn't care much about the affection of Hinata for Naruto.

He just hoped that if she engaged in a monogamous relationship with him, he would not have to deal with sighs and anxieties about nothing, or what he thought was nothing so far.

He was partly right about that. Very partly.

"I love you!" Hinata said.

Naruto was confused.

"Huh?"

"I love you Naruto ... I waited so long, since we were kids ..."

She walked a few steps toward him. "Naruto, you ... you love me back?" she said, touching his chest, feeling like everything was almost a dream and trying to see if she wasn't dreaming.

Naruto at first felt surprise.

He never could have seen, with his primitive mind, that all that nervousness and shyness from Hinata could be generated from a secret crush on him.

He thought she was that shy all the time to everyone, it was partly true. Then came to him the image of Sakura and Hinata in his eyes was a reflection of him. Someone who sought someone who never reciprocated his feelings.

Then suddenly an insurmountable wrath formed inside his head. For how many years Hinata could have told him that? For how many years the constant pain that Sakura had given him could have been cured by a simple anaesthetic? He had risked everything to rescue Sasuke for Sakura ... His own life was at risk in battle ... Hinata had seen it all and had never dared say anything?

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, fury taking control of his muscles and blood. He looked at Hinata with anger, and saw a punching bag.

The first punch went straight to the stomach, making Hinata throw up the whole dinner on Naruto's arm. "Whore!"

The second punch went to her lowered forehead, making her get up dizzily. "Bitch!"

The third was on the left cheek, making her take a few steps to the side, even more dizzy. "Slut!"

Using both arms, Naruto ripped Hinata's clothes to pieces, and her giant breasts jumped into his vision, making Naruto stop, mesmerised by the giant melons of meat. Lust and anger mixed inside his body, and Naruto pushed Hinata to the ground, crying, humiliated and beaten, not even understanding the reasons of why.

"Naru-ru-ru-ruto ..." she said, sobbing.

With the monster in his pants begging for release, Naruto took off all his clothes, threw them away and proceeded to rape Hinata.

"Naruto, why ..." This sentence was never completed since Naruto penetrated Hinata's mouth, at all at once, hitting the back of her throat and making her puke a little more.

"GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU,GLU!"

Naruto savagely fucked Hinata's mouth, lost in his lust as the red chakra of the Nine Tails began to be released and take over his body.

"GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Hinata cried desperately, screaming the ultimate scream when Naruto orgasmed in her throat.

Not yet even close to having his lust and anger satisfied , Naruto grabbed Hinata's legs to open them, and violently shoved his penis into the Hinata's pussy, making her bleed violently, grabbed one of her breasts with his hands and brutally bit the other, causing it to bleed.

A violent copulation ensued, with Hinata moaning in pain as she bled and Naruto salivated like crazy, more resembling a violent dog than a human being.

The red chakra of the Nine Tails Naruto soon completely took Naruto's body, and Hinata found herself being raped by a humanoid fox demon with four tails. To make matters worse, the chakra cloak covering Naruto's penis burned and poisoned Hinata's vaginal walls , increasing her agony.

And then the beast stopped being content with only biting her left tit. Hinata could feel her right breast being chewed and, in one swoop, the beast cut her breasts off the chest, making Hinata scream in pain while her blood flew everywhere. The beast then put his other hand, until this moment free, in Hinata's face , to make her stop crying, and the girl's face began to burn.

If Hinata lived, she would live completely disfigured, but she would never survive. The beast's tails went up to seven quickly, and Naruto's cock had expanded to titanic levels. Soon Hinata's vagina and uterus were too tight for him, and all of Hinata's reproductive system trembled every time that abomination moved. Then Naruto came, again.

His cum was red-black and corrosively acid, and was released in large torrents. Hinata's torso was melted from inside out, beginning by the the intestines ending on the heart. With nothing more to penetrate, the beast rose and crushed the burning head of Hinata. Now she was nothing more than guts, limbs and blood. The beast looked at the moon and howled, in a mixture of anger and melancholy, and ran to the village, ready to start another rampage.


End file.
